They don't know about us
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Nile was grounded alone in his room for having relationship with Kyoya. His parents thought he was too young for having relationship with someone, however his parents doesn't know anything about them at all. Okay so that's Yaoi pairings: Kyoya x Nile so anyway R&R!


Nile was alone in his room sitting on his bed. He was depressed and bored he can't even get out of his room because he was grounded by his parents.

His parents found out that he's having a relationship with someone and he's also grounded for being a gay.

Well what's wrong if he had a boyfriend? At least the important thing is he's in love with someone. Even if he explains everything, they're not listening to him.

They only thought that he's too young to have relationship with someone, oh who cares? Why can't they ever leave him alone?

Lucky for Kyoya that he's all alone, he's only living with his brother Kakeru and because of that he can do anything with his life.

It was already midnight and Nile can't fall asleep without Kyoya. Last time when they're not busted being together, Nile only lied to his parents that he'll have a sleepover with Kyoya.

At first they thought they were friends so they let him sleep with the Leone user. Every night, they were on the top of the roof to have fun.

But now, it was 11:58 p.m. and Nile was still awake. Kyoya knew what Nile felt about that although Nile never knew Kyoya was under his window that whole time.

Suddenly, someone knocked on Nile's window. He stood up then he opened it to see who it was. Nile was glad when he saw Kyoya.

They smiled together but still, Nile was confused why was he here? Oh never mind there's no more time to ask about that.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Nile whispered.

"It's okay, I can't fall asleep."

"Yeah me too, I missed those times when I was spending time with you."

"Yeah I know right?"

Nile wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck then kissed him passionately with a blush on his cheeks. Kyoya kissed him back then about a while they French kissed together.

They broke the kiss after a while then Nile went out on his window, unless his window was just near the ground.

"You wanna sleepover with me?" Kyoya smirked.

"Of course I want to but I'm grounded."

"It's okay it's midnight, they won't notice it."

Suddenly, when Nile was outside the lights inside his room turned on, oh shocks it's his dad. Nile and Kyoya were shocked, they're so busted.

"Nile, come back here this moment you're grounded!"

"Oh no Kyoya, run!"

They held hands together then they ran heading into Kyoya's house. Nile was never coming back in this situation.

They laughed together although it was fun that they run away together and they were busted but at least it was a nice plan.

When they were already at Kyoya's place, he remembered that Kakeru locked their front door. Thank goodness he brought the keys.

Kyoya opened the door then he closed it when they went in. Kyoya saw Kakeru playing video games in the middle of the night.

Kakeru felt nervous when Kyoya found out his plan when he's not around here. He thought he'll be scolded for this.

"Oh man! I thought you'll never come home...wait why is Nile here?" Kakeru said.

"Oh whatever there's no time explaining okay? Now continue what you're doing." Kyoya and Nile walked upstairs.

"Really? Yes!" Kakeru continued pressing some buttons.

Anyway back to the two lovers...they entered Kyoya's room, oh how Nile missed his room. He lied down on his bed, exhausted.

"Feeling alright now Nile?" Kyoya asked.

"Yep, why am I like this? They don't really know about us do they Kyo."

"Oh your silly parents, they don't really know what the shit they're talking about."

Kyoy lied next to Nile then they both stared at the ceiling. Nile closed his eyes then turned to his right.

He opened his eyes then he saw the blue eyes staring into his beautiful dim green eyes. They both sat at the bed then they leaned closer at each other.

They kissed together passionately then suddenly Nile's phone rang. Nile opened his eyes then he tried to break the kiss.

But then, Kyoya didn't let him go. He held his face then continued to kiss him. They never wanted to break the kiss.

After a while, they broke the kiss then Nile blushed in front of Kyoya. His phone was still ringing. He was about to answer the phone but Kyoya grabbed his wrist.

"Kyoya..."

"Don't answer it Nile, I don't want you to be scolded again."

"Kyoya..."

"Nile, don't let them hurt your feelings again. What's important is I love you always and forever." Kyoya licked his neck.

Nile blushed then he held Kyoya's hand on his chest then he tried to kiss him slight on his lips.

It's true that anyone never knew how they felt for each other and how they loved each other. Even if anyone could tear them apart but still they can't never let go of each other.

* * *

_Theme song Chorus:_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I LOVE YOUs_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us._

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right,_

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us..._

* * *

**Okay so I guess this is short but at least I made a story. I kept listening to that music from One Direction and I thought I should make a story about this...well anyway I hope you like it and please review, please tell me if you like it...**


End file.
